


I don't dissapoint

by EmmanuelleNtambwe1997



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Tony stark x plus size reader, Tony stark x you - Freeform, plus size reader, tony stark - Freeform, tony stark x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997/pseuds/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997





	I don't dissapoint

  
**_(I need a Cha Cha beat boy)_** **** __  
I've been working all, working all day girl  
Come and take the stress, take the stress away girl  
So much bullshit, I need to get away from a sex trip  
That's what I need and her ratification oh  
  
You got just what I like girl  
So I'mma come and get it baby  
Don't you go anywhere stay right there  
Sorry to keep you waiting girl  
  
Baby baby baby  
I've been thinking of you  
I can't wait to go and fuck you right  
Baby baby baby  
You know I'm in that mood  
Do the nasty things all through the night  
  
I'm outcha making this money but we'll be making love soon enough  
It's gonna be that brag to your friends about how good it was love  
It's gon' be that bed, movin' all across the room  
Sex and nothing but the best, girl, expectin' nothing less from me

 

 

 

“What the...?” you wondered to yourself while listing to the heavy stomps approaching the bedroom. You just had gotten out of the shower and were dressed in your satin robe while checking the new messages you had received.

 

You turned your head to the door and furrowed your eyebrows, knowing that intruders would never make so much noise so it would probably be Tony stomping his way to you. You let out a sigh while placing your phone on the nightstand and walking towards the door, knowing that someone was bothering him.

 

Before you could reach it, the door was swung open and your fiancé was standing there with an angry look on his face. “Baby” you sighed and were about to place your hand on his shoulders but Tony shook his head and surprised you by stepping forwards and smashing his lips against yours.

 

You let out a shocked hum but couldn’t help but sigh at the delicate feeling as you had missed him so much today. Tony took a step forwards and closed the door of your shared bedroom before picking you up and groaning softly.

 

“What happened?” you asked in between the kisses while wrapping your arms around his waist. Your fiancé slid his tongue past your parted lips and moved it sensually against yours while moving his hand beneath your robe and letting out a growl when feeling that you were not wearing anything underneath it.

 

His hand cupped your butt cheek before squeezing it to which you let out a weak moan, instantly feeling a wave of lust rush through your body. Tony carried you over to the bed and threw you on top of it. “Bad day” was all the billionaire panted while his darkened eyes scanned you from head to toe.

 

He quickly removed his shirt while kicking off his shoes, desperate to bury himself deep inside you and forget about his shitty day. You nodded your head and removed your robe with shaky fingers as the arousal already had pooled in between your legs, you wanted him now.

 

You lied down and relaxed against the mattress while spreading your legs, the sight of your drenched sex making Tony let out another growl as he finally had finished undressing himself. “All fours” he ordered to which you let out a shaky breath while changing positions, excited and a little anxious to know that you wouldn’t be able to properly walk tomorrow.

 

Your fiancé joined you on the bed and instantly cupped your butt cheeks, his hard length teasing you by brushing up and down your entrance. “Please don’t tease me” you weakly begged as all you could think about was the delicate pleasure you’d feel in a few instants.

 

Tony chuckled while his hands roamed all over your back, “Okay, babe”. He then aligned the tip of his length at your entrance before thrusting himself inside you. “Oh!” you cried out while clenching your eyes shut and losing yourself in the delicate feeling of his length stretching your inner walls.

 

Tony growled before taking a firm grip of your thick waist and then moving his hips at a quick and rough paste. “T-Tony!” you moaned out loudly while feeling overwhelmed with the immense pleasure.

 

Your body was jolting forwards with every thrust and you knew that you wouldn’t be able to hold yourself up much longer. “You feel so good” your fiancé groaned while focusing on the sight of his length sliding in and out of your entrance.

 

The room was quickly filled with the sound of your skins slapping against each other along with your loud moans and cries. Tony moved his hand in between your legs and pressed his thumb against your sensitive and swollen clit, desperate to bring you to your high.

 

Your legs began to shake as all you could do was let out a soft pant as the delicate feeling. The billionaire then began to grind his hips against yours while giving your butt cheeks a few slaps, the sound and feeling only spurring you closer to the edge.

 

Your arms began to ache and you were struggling to keep yourself up, “I got you babe” Tony mumbled before placing a pillow beneath your stomach and then gently pushing you down against the mattress.

 

A sigh mixed with a cry escaped your lips and the billionaire took it as a thank you while he continued his rough thrusts and grinds. The tip of his length then began to brush against your sweet spot while his thumb stroked your clit faster and that triggered your orgasm, as you felt the delicious knot form in the pit of your stomach.

 

 

 ** _I don't disappoint, girl you know this yeah yeah_** **** __  
I don't disappoint, girl you know it's good yeah  
You get all the points, when I score this yeah yeah  
I don't disappoint, girl you know it's good yeah  
  
Put on that, see through lingerie girl  
You can be my lil' cabaret girl  
Treat that pole like a 9 to 5 work it, yeah  
I'mma beat it up, no mercy yeah  
I ain't frontin', frontin' real thirsty yeah  
You can be rough just don't hurt me yeah  
Way to get to beat the time, girl you alway down to ride  
Yeah you my Lamborghini Mercy yeah  
  
You got just what I like girl  
So I'mma come and get it baby  
Don't you go anywhere stay right there  
Sorry to keep you waiting girl  
  
Baby baby baby  
I've been thinking of you  
I can't wait to go and fuck you right  
Baby baby baby  
You know I'm in that mood  
Do the nasty things, yeah yeah ooh

 

 

The feeling of your inner walls tightening around Tony’s length made him let out a loud moan followed by the chant of your name as he swelled and twitched deep inside you. “Together” he panted while increasing the pace of his hips, pushing you deeper into the mattress.

 

“T-Tony!” you screamed when you reached you high, your legs violently shaking at the indescribable pleasure while your inner walls clenched themselves around your fiancé ‘s length. His released himself deep inside you and moaned at every spurt that left his body, trying his best to not collapse on top of you while a pleasant shiver ran down his back.

 

Tony continued to give you a few more sloppy thrusts before slid out of you and lied down next to you. The two of you were a panting mess while your bodies tried to recover from the intense orgasm.

 

Your legs felt like jelly while you felt Tony’s release slowly slide out of your entrance, he turned to you and removed the hair out of your face. “Are you okay?” he gently asked while caressing your cheek. “I am” you weakly responded before opening your eyes and smiling at your fiancé. “Do you want to talk about it?” you asked referring to him having a bad day. Tony slowly shook his head and wrapped his arm around your thick waist, “Later. Right now, I just want to lie here with you”.

 

 

 **** __  
I'm outcha making this money but we'll be making love soon enough  
It's gonna be that brag to your friends about how good it was love  
It's gon' be that bed, movin' all across the room  
Sex and nothing but the best, girl, expectin' nothing less from me  
  
I don't disappoint, girl you know this yeah yeah  
I don't disappoint, girl you know it's good yeah  
You get all the points, when I score this yeah yeah  
I don't disappoint, girl you know it's good yeah


End file.
